


i'll give you the moon

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - TiMER Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cunnilingus, F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Steve Rogers Feels, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Even if Darcy isn't his soulmate, Steve would give her anything.What does the universe know about romance anyway?Or:The Shieldshock Timer Soulmate AU no one asked for, but I'm giving it anyway.





	i'll give you the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McGregorsWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/gifts).



> December 19 - “What is it you want? Do you want the moon?” 
> 
> Special thanks to amidtheflowers for beta-reading this for me!

_ “What is it you want?  Do you want the moon?  Just say the word and I’ll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey, that’s a pretty good idea.  I’ll give you the moon.”   _

* * *

 

Darcy slipped her hand into Steve’s, tugging him down the darkened corridor towards her apartment.  

She’d been smiling like that all evening.  Giggling when he told a joke, no matter how horrible or bad the joke was.  She laughed, and that’s why he kept on telling them.  

Bucky had been giving him a look. He’d shot it over the eggnog he was drinking. Amid the festivities of the holiday party they were all attending. A look that told Steve he’d better make a goddamn move soon or it was gonna be too late, he was gonna miss his chance. 

It was easy for Bucky to say.  He’d already found his someone.  Sam was sitting there beside him right now.  Their hands clasped, drinking too much eggnog.  It was easy for Bucky or Sam to tell him how to do it.  How to not take time for granted.  How to make the most of it when they had found each other.    

Like Steve didn’t know how close he was to the clock ticking down.  Literally.  Darcy had an appointment tomorrow morning to go get her timer installed.  And he didn’t want to get his hopes up.  He’d been alive over a hundred years and he’d never met his soulmate.  His timer hadn’t ever started ticking. Not ever, not once.  

He’d woken up from the freeze with his timer still on his wrist.  He’d had one of the older models.  Bulkier than the one Darcy was gonna get implanted the next day.  Bulkier than the one he now had, freshly implanted a few weeks post defrosting.  

He’d given up on hope.  Given up on the probability that there was someone, somewhere for him.  

And then he’d met Darcy.

When he’d met her, the hope had flickered.  Sparked a little.  Maybe, just  _ maybe _ he’d finally found his someone.  

Darcy didn’t even have a timer.  It was possible. It was entirely possible. 

It was possible that they’d go down tomorrow to the timer clinic, and she’d get hers installed, and then, both of their timers would beep like crazy.  And they’d know.  

But it was also  _ not _ possible.  And it was far more likely to be impossible than possible.  

Which was why Darcy was tugging him down the hallway to her apartment right now.  Flashing that 100-watt smile back over her shoulder at him as she fiddled with her keys before sticking them into the lock.  

His hands were on her waist while he waited for the lock to click, for the doorknob to turn, for the door to open and for Darcy to swivel in his arms.  

She reached for him, cupping his face as she brought him closer.  

He kicked the door closed and she reached behind him to lock it.  Her lips found his seconds later. 

He moaned softly into her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  

She weighed barely anything as he hoisted her up on his front.  

She kissed his neck, sucking a mark there on the sensitive skin and Steve was certain he’d give her anything she asked for.  Anything she wanted.  Everything he had.  

Whether or not those timers did anything tomorrow.  He’d rip his out and follow her around until she didn’t want him anymore.  

Darcy was perfect.  Absolutely perfect.  

“Bedroom?” she mumbled against his lips and he went.  Not knowing where it was, but assuming the long hallway off the living room was a good bet.  

He pressed her against the wall, giving her a taste of her own medicine as he licked a stripe up the column of her throat.  She shivered, her fingers gripping his shoulders as she moaned.  

“Last door on the right…”  

He went, following her directions and stumbling only once when they entered her room.  

He placed her gently on the bed and he made quick work of her leggings, rolling them down over her hips and thighs and down her legs.  

They got caught on her boots, but she got them off soon enough.  Steve pressed her thighs apart and nosed between them, her scent surrounding him as he nuzzled her through her panties.  

“Steve…” she murmured, one of her hands tangling in his hair as he gently tugged the thin scrap of satin down and onto the floor.  

He licked along her slit, licking her open as she practically purred.

He found her clit, slowly circling it until her thighs shook and she started pleading with him.  

He stopped just short of her release, making her groan and grumble as he slowly stood up, reaching for his belt buckle.  

Her hands replaced his as she urgently undid both the buckle and the button on his jeans.  He pushed them down over his hips and reached for the hem of his shirt.  

That cleared his head around the same time as Darcy wrapped her fingers around his cock.  

He ached, pulsing in her hand as she slowly worked him.  “Tell me what you want… I’ll do anything…”  

“I want  _ you _ …” she whispered, grinning as he bent over her on the bed.  She guided him to her slick opening and he hoped she’d always want him. That the planets would align in their favor and they’d always be together.

Because he’d never wanted to be with anyone the way he wanted to be with Darcy.  

She was hot, and molten wet as he pressed into her.  She gasped, her walls clenching around him as he bottomed out, his hips touching hers.  

She felt so perfect.  She squeezed him just right as he bucked his hips. Slowly at first, but gradually increasing in speed.  

He bit the inside of his cheek until he felt her shudder out her release.  And he followed her not two seconds later.  He rolled over onto his back and she curled up against his side.  

“I think I love you,” he mumbled into her hair.  

“Steve…” She hummed, turning and tilting her head up so she could kiss his jaw.  “Thank you…”

He knew why she couldn’t say it back.  The huge ‘what if’ that was bogging him down was bogging her down too.  

She turned, hoisting one leg over his hips and using it to pull herself astride him.  Instead of answering him, instead of replying, instead of having the talk that was looming over their heads, she chose another path.  

She rocked her hips over his, and he felt his cock stirring again as her dark eyes glittered in the low light of her room.  “I want you…”  

“I want you too…” he rasped in reply.  

He brought her to climax many more times that night, until she literally fell asleep in his arms.  

And then he brought her to one more orgasm in the shower, trying to memorize the way she felt in his arms in case it was the last time he got to hold her.  

Darcy held his hand on the way to the timer clinic.  Whispered and cooed in his ear, even though he could barely hear her over the blood rushing.  Could barely pay attention to anything other than the whirring in his head.  

Things flew by the car windows, even though traffic was almost at a standstill due to holiday shoppers and the general hubbub of December in New York City.  

Steve didn’t want to look anywhere but at her.

The appointment itself seemed to take forever.  

He held her hand as the technician inserted the implant.  She winced and Steve pressed his lips to her fingers.  

Time slowed down as the tech pressed a few buttons, before finally activating the implant with a tight smile.  

They were rewarded with simultaneous beeping from both Steve’s and Darcy’s timers.

And Steve didn’t think he’d ever felt relief quite like this before.  

She turned and reached for him, pressing her lips to his and choking back tears as she rasped, “Steve, I love you too…”

He was going to give her everything.  Anything she wanted and everything he had.  

He’d finally found her.    

“Thank you,” he murmured.  


End file.
